musicfandomcom-20200222-history
Poison (Beyoncé song)
Poison is the seventeenth song recorded by American singer Beyoncé for her third studio album I Am... Sasha Fierce (Deluxe). It was released on November 18, 2008. Lyrics You’re bad for me I clearly get it I don’t see how something good could come from loving you The death of me must be your mission 'Cause with every hug and kiss, you’re snatching every bit of strength That I’m gon' need to fight off the inevitable And it’s a heart breakin' situation I’m up in, but I can’t control You’re just like poison Slowly moving through my system Breaking all of my defenses with time You’re just like poison and I just don’t get it How can something so deadly feel so right? I’m not sure of what to do, it’s a catch 22 'Cause the cure is found in you, I don’t want it, but I do You’re just like poison My affliction, I’m addicted, I can't lie Kiss me one more time before I die You ain't right take me high Then that high it subsides And my body flat lines Then you come to revive Wait, wait, wait, I’m alive But how long will it last? Will it all come crashing down? How many doses am I needing now? What’s the prognosis will you be around? Or am I just another victim of an assassin that broke my heart down Baby You’re just like poison Slowly moving through my system Breaking all of my defenses with time You’re just like poison and I just don’t get it How can something so deadly feel so right? I’m not sure of what to do, it’s a catch 22 'Cause the cure is found in you, I don’t want it, but I do You’re just like poison My affliction, I’m addicted, I can't lie Kiss me one more time before I die It’s just not my body (No) It’s my mind, you don’t know How many times I told myself This can't do (Can't do) And that I don’t need you (No, I don’t need you, no) It’s so unfair that I find myself right back in your care And what’s good is that when you’re not always there (There, there) You're no good for my health (My health) You’re just like poison (Whoa, whoa, whoa) You’re just like poison Slowly moving through my system Breaking all of my defenses with time You’re just like poison and I just don’t get it How can something so deadly feel so right? I’m not sure of what to do, it’s a catch 22 'Cause the cure is found in you, I don’t want it, but I do You’re just like poison My affliction, I’m addicted, I can't lie Kiss me one more time before I die Baby, kiss me one more time You’re just like poison Slowly moving through my system Breaking all of my defenses with time You’re just like poison and I just don’t get it How can something so deadly feel so right? I’m not sure of what to do, it’s a catch 22 'Cause the cure is found in you, I don’t want it, but I do You’re just like poison My affliction, I’m addicted, I can't lie Kiss me one more time before I die Navigational Category:Verified Category:Music Category:Pop Category:Songs Category:Beyoncé Category:I Am... Sasha Fierce Category:Deluxe Category:Poison